


i would have danced all night.

by yongluvie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shy Lee Jeno, Slow Dancing, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongluvie/pseuds/yongluvie
Summary: Jaemin loves to dance. Jeno loves Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	i would have danced all night.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! THIS IS... really short and really soft.

Jaemin loves to dance.

It was clear since the first time Jeno met him, and his eyes were immediately captivated by the figure of a dancing teen, with bright pink hair and even more brilliant smile. Jeno didn’t recognize the song that was playing at thar moment, but it seemed to be made for that boy to dance. His body spoke on dance, inviting, calling him closer, introducing itself. His movements were loose, and sharp, and elegant and effortlessly fun.

Jeno didn’t even knew how to dance.

He felt like he had two left foots, and they weren’t fond of each other. He hated how out of control he felt whenever he tried to dance, and how is body members couldn’t exactly correspond to what he wanted to do. He hated how he felt out of place, in the middle of dancing teenagers, feeling like he should be anywhere but there. But he liked to dance with Jaemin.

He liked how the younger would laugh at his clumsy steps, and how Jaemin couldn’t care less about the times Jeno stepped on his feet. He did particularly love to place his hands around his waist, as the boy would try to spin around so freely, he could fall, but he didn’t cause Jeno prevented it. Jeno was obsessed with that bright and heart-warming smile that showed up when he realized that the older was there, never letting him fall. With the adventurous and yet innocent adrenaline that Jaemin provided him.

He hated to dance, but he loved Jaemin. And Jaemin made a dancer out of him.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin laughed, as the older approached him from behind. Their apartment kitchen was only lightened by the refrigerator light, once Jaemin was still looking for something to eat on that dark-night very exclusive, just for them two, after-party. Jeno’s hand landed on his waist, quickly finding his skin under the thin social shirt he was wearing. It was loose, and it barely covered his naked thighs, but Jeno could swear that he never saw his boyfriend more beautiful. Jeno grabbed his wrist, and slowly, his fingers slided until they met Jaemin’s.

They interlocked their fingers and Jeno pulled him closer, until there was no space between their bodies. “You love dancing. We’re dancing.” Jeno whispered, as his body started to move, with no rhythm nor difficulty. It was simply so easy to dance with him.

“With no music on?” Jaemin teased, his sparkly eyes being the most shining thing on that room. Their bodies flirting with the darkness while being graced by the weak refrigerator light. Jeno shook his head, there was no music. But they could make it, create their own melody and their own lyrics. Jaemin chuckled before he could rest his head on Jeno’s chest.

Lee loved this so much. He loved the calm and warm movements, and how easy it felt. He loved to simply fluid as his body and Jaemin’s turned into one. His heart was so calm, he was afraid it could stop any second, but if he did, he would be happily put to rest by no other than his lover. He loved the intimacy of that moment, and how Jaemin’s breath hit his chest calmly. His lips found their way onto the younger’s head, kissing softly those pink hairs, that smelled like peach and sleep and birthday cake. He could do this forever, if they let him. He could dance all night, if he was dancing with Na Jaemin.


End file.
